


First and Last

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every love story has a beginning and an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

The first time they made love was in a dark and dirty alley, perfumed with the pungent scent of garbage. Rain beat down upon them, soaking the clothing puddled at their feet, and the wind howled like a tortured soul, whipping leaves and litter against bare flesh. It was quick. It was rough. It was immensely satisfying. Dean didn't walk right for a week, and the smile on Castiel's face each time he glanced his way drew many a questioning stare from Sam.

It didn't matter. Neither cared. And they couldn't wait to do it all again.

 

The last time they made love was in a motel room not too distant from where it all began, but it seemed a galaxy away. The sheets were clean and cool and soft against their skin, their movements smooth and languid, practiced and gentle.

“I love you!” Castiel cried.

Dean swallowed the words and felt them settle into place around his heart, squeezing it almost as tightly as Castiel's fingers clasped his hand. He didn't say it back. He never did.

It was the last mistake he ever made.

Stepping in front of the bullet intended for his fallen angel was no mistake.


End file.
